That One Day
by quarterofathought
Summary: After coming back into the village, Sasuke undergoes many changes. But along that line some things never change.. do they? Sasuhina. Story is better then this summary. I promise. R&R please.
1. Prologue

AN: This is my first fanfic. So I did my best to stay in a realistic Sasuke character.

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

Prologue

I stand here looking straight at your graves.  
Kaa-san...Otou-san…  
Now that I stand here, I think back to all those years when we were a family. Thinking back on those long training days just so I could surpass Itachi or at least measure up to him.

Those days were I would come home and you would be there smiling at me asking how was school. Those days were I finally perfected that fire jutsu, just to get that good job from you. Those days were all destroyed when that had happened.

It was then filled with days of loneliness, anger, and sadness.

I tried everything I could just to get better…stronger.

I spent the days, years, just to build up a wall.

I spent it becoming an avenger, so that one day I could avenge the Uchiha clan.

I've spent it alone.

Of course…I hadn't spent all these years alone.

* * *

During my academy years I've spent it learning and very often running from the rabid fan girls. Although surrounded by people, mostly fan girls, I was still alone, still very alone. In my teenage years I've spent it with my team, an orange jumpsuited dobe, a bright pink highlighter and a late as always sensei.

Even at that I was still alone but somewhat 'enjoyed' the company they gave whether it was on a mission, training, or just eating ramen. On the other hand I did not at all enjoy the annoyance the highlighter or dobe gave me. It always gave me a huge headache and the more of a reason to strangle them dead.

As I grew older, my hunger for more power grew, as well as my hate. Alone the line of one of those years, Nii-san gave a "friendly" visit, unintended of course. At that time I might have made the biggest mistake in my life. This of course was concluded afterwards during my time in the hospital.

Also during my recovery I was absolutely sure that my hate grew ten-fold. At that time it also occurred to me that unless I leave Konoha, I would never be able to avenge the Uchiha clan. It was decided at that time I would leave and join the snake sanin, Orochimaru even if it meant betraying my village; it was all done so I could become stronger. In the silence the night gave I left.

* * *

For the 7 years that I left the village I had changed drastically. I was no more that 13 year old chunin. I was a 20 year old S-Class missing nin. During the 7 years I grew from a 5'6'' frame to a 5'11'' frame.

My voice has also matured into a lower tone but still had a soft cream ring, as I've been told. Along those 7 years have honestly been the worst 7 years of my life. Being brutally trained by one of the legendary sanin is no joke. Especially since during the first 2 years of training I had utterly no control over my curse mark.

Although after the 2 years I had gained complete control of it. On the other hand I did not show Orochimaru my new improvement. I had dragged this success for 5 continuing years. During the 5 years this little accomplishment was not the only thing I had dragged.

I was awaiting the time—the perfect time to finish him for me to gain absolute power. Training with the snake sanin had done me well. In the total of 7 years I was able to gain the necessary power I needed.

Orochimaru had trained me to the bone or until I would collapse from a 4 hour training session, but it was completely worth it from the results. I was able to control fire and electric jutsus, even able to do a combination of both.

It was no longer just doing a small handed chidori; it was more of a full body chidori that I had mastered. Because of dragging the 5 years Orochimaru had completely thought of him being victorious. Still during training with him I would collapse after 4 hours, to him he thought I was at my limit.

To Orochimaru, he thought he had the advantage as he sees he could easily outlast my stamina if I had ever decided to attack him. How very wrong he was. As the years went by my stamina grew by a ten fold size.

Each day, month, year of training my 4 hour stamina grew into a week's worth. Of course I didn't show this accomplishment to the snake sanin. I always ended our training around 4 hours; sometimes I would even decide to collapse after 5 hours.

Just to show some slight improvement to Orochimaru. But since I had dragged the 5 years and 'slowly improved' the sanin grew weaker and weaker. More and more he had taken newer bodies, waiting until mine became absolutely perfect.

That one night I decided it was time to finish off the sanin. He wasn't at least surprised at this but he fought me regardless. Him of course thinking he had the upper hand in this just because he "knew" where, when, and what about my limits.

He was very wrong, so very wrong. Eventually I had killed him. At this point in my life, I felt satisfied; at this point I was confident that I had finally surpassed Itachi. I had no idea why but I started a new journey from the hideout to Konoha.

* * *

On the way there, I was hoping to see a certain orange dobe that had always pursued me, would be looking for me again making it a lot easier for me to enter the village.

Fortunately I ran into him on the 3rd day of the journey. He once again gave me the same speech as he did those another years. The dobe for some reason always thought this speech of his would bring some sense into me and bring me back to the village, it never did. But this time I had decided to listen a bit.

All I really heard where some things about how he had missed me and how I had hurt Sakura that bad. I inwardly grinned; the dobe still had feelings for that pink highlighter. I wondered if anything else had changed.

After his speech he makes his attempt to beat me into a pulp and drag me back to the village. This time I just stood there awaiting that right hand punch to my check. I was dragged back without a 'real fight'. Bit I thought that even if I had put up a real fight I owe it to him. I know now that I had put him through a lot.

So letting him beat his anger of 7 years towards me out on me was just to repay him. I of course spent a nice entire week at the hospital. At the hospital it was no different.

* * *

White walls, window, bed, flowers, curtains, door. Nothing changed. As I look at the window the scenery didn't change either. The only one thing I found different was the medic nin healing me that entire week.

It wasn't Sakura, who since I had fought a couple times a while back, is a medic nin, was not healing me. Inwardly I felt at ease for this medic nin had no urge to grope or rape me. But at the same time felt confused, because I had no idea who she was.

She looked like someone familiar but at the same time not so familiar.

Shoulder length blueish hair, healthy pale skin, 5'7'' frame, the list goes on but it still didn't ring any bell. It was only until that day I asked her for her name. She merely replied with, "It's Hinata Hyuuga, Uchiha-san" and left the room.

Once she had left I inwardly grinned, she had completely took my interest even if she didn't mean to. I was also at a surprise because she had been the first girl to say that. I at most expected a Sasuke-kun, thought that she would at least say Sasuke-san, but she had used my surname and with none the less a san to end it.

She was to interesting to easily forget as I could have done so.

After that I had merely wanted to get to know her. As she kept coming to treat my wounds, I attempted small talk between us. Right away I could tell she was uncomfortable with the questions or with this conversation I tried to have with her.

So in the end I merely gave up. We then went back to our complete silences during the times she was there to treat me.

Every now and then I would reply to her statements with the usual 'hn' or 'tch'. Every time she left the room I dreaded that I couldn't talk to her like I wanted to.

At the end of the week, she completely did the unexpected. Right before leaving she stood at the door facing her back to me. Since I didn't hear a door open I merely spoke 3 words to her. The most I've spoken to her at all this entire week. "You're still here?"

I turned towards her expecting a reaction of some sort that involved yelling or a slap to my face, instead all I heard were soft whispers from her.

"I'm still here because I wanted to let Uchiha-san know that even if I didn't get to know him this week, I would like to become friends with him so that I do get to know him." I was shocked to say at the least.

She wanted to become my friend.

"Sure" I replied. At that she turned to me and smiled. A small genuine happy smile to me. She then left saying "Bye Sasuke-san". Again I grinned by not inwardly, I felt that grin plastered on my face. It was because of that day everything changed, not for the worst, but for the better. That One Day.

* * *

I stand here looking at your graves.

No longer alone.

"Sasuke? Dinner.'' She called.

"Sasuke? What are you doing out here. You're going to get a cold. Also dinners ready."  
"Huh... oh I just… I guess… memories you know?" I said hoping she'll get it or at least understand.

"I know" she said with that same smile. "But just come in soon I don't want you to get a cold." she said as she returned back into our home.

"Daddy…hurry dinner's ready mommie and nii-san are already inside." said a small voice. I looked down at the feeling of a tug around my pants, it was our daughter; Ria.

"Okay daddy's coming". She merely smiled a big toothy one and ran inside.

I stand here looking at your graves one more time.

"I'm no longer alone". I said as I walked inside.

_It took just that one day_ I thought to myself as my family with her come into view.

_Yup it's because of that one day.  
_

* * *

AN: Please tell me if I made any mistakes in the reviews so I could get better at writing. Flames are welcomed. Nice reviews are welcomed too.


	2. Chapter 1 Back Home

AN: Hey so this chapter is the actual start of the story, That One Day. The setting is when Sasuke comes back home and meets Hinata for the first time. I would also like to thank tenshin-chama;HeartBrokenHinata; and xXxjustagrlxXx for reviewing my prologue.  
Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

_Here I am. Just staring at a white ceiling, awaiting the mystery medic-nin or nurse who would ''supposedly heal me'' while she would see this as an advantage just to be touching me all over.  
_Sasuke was soon interrupted in thought when he heard the door click open. There stood a 5'6'' … 5'7'' framed woman. She strolled over to his bedside and took the clipboard to read. What he noticed was that when she first came in all he heard were soft footsteps as if she was worried if she had been walking too loud it would annoy him. Another thing he noticed was that she quiet, now being quiet around Sasuke isn't a bad thing, its not like he enjoyed it or anything, but he found it weird that a woman, a woman who was this close to Sasuke would practically scream her head off. But this woman was too busy to read a clipboard then look at him.  
_What is wrong with this woman, Im pretty much defenseless against any fan girl attack and there she is reading, a stupid clipboard. Does she not know who I am?  
__Where had she been living under a rock? God damn I'm Sasuke Uchiha, the village's one and only heart throb, even after I returned this title never left me.  
_Even if it wasn't shown Sasuke was annoyed at his medic-nin for finding a clipboard much more interesting then him._  
_"Ano…Uchiha-san. It says your wounds are mostly internal, umm…are… are you ready for me to see?" she spoke. "Hn" I grunted not really caring._The faster you check and leave the faster I'll have peace  
_"Um…okay." She spoke. She hesitantly used her hands to position Sasuke's body just right so she could check. She was paying no attention to Sasuke's face of expression as she did so. Sasuke had a very confused face on at the moment. _She's treating my wounds, she's just doing her job…She's not even trying to touch me in the wrong areas. She doesn't talk a lot either. Who is she?  
_To consumed in his own thoughts, he completely forgotten she was there. "I'm finished Uchiha-san. I'll be leaving now. I'll be back tomorrow around the same time". She merely stated. He immediately looked at the door just to see her back turned and her out the door. _Who was that girl?_ He thought.

* * *

He immediately brushed the thought aside. He figured it was something he didn't need to know. A few more hours past and he felt that he should sleep. He wanted to be well rested for tomorrow just to try something out.

* * *

-Next Day-  
"Ano…Uchiha-san. I'm coming in if that's okay" said a voice. "Hn" I grunted out.  
As the door opened, it was the same medic-nin as yesterday. It was also the same procedure as yesterday. She hesitantly moves me as if she was to worry about my personal space being violated.  
_Well its now or never_ Sasuke thought. "Name." I said. "Excuse me Uchiha-san?" she said puzzled. I growled in frustration, what didn't she understand. "Your name." I said slower this time, to make sure I got the point across. "Oh. It's Hinata Hyuuga, Uchiha-san." she said. After answering Hinata had just went back to work treating Sasuke's wounds._ Hinata Hyuuga…Interesting_ Sasuke thought. Hinata was just about finish treating his wounds and was about to leave.  
"Uchiha-san I'm done for today. So I'll be leaving now and I'll be back tomorrow around the same time" She said leaving my bedside.

* * *

"Wait" I said as I caught her wrist in attempt to stop her from leaving. She stood there waiting but I was at a stumble for words. There was a long awkward silence until she had decided to break it. "Is… Is there some—something you need Uchiha-san?" She said still turned away from me. "Well As a matter of fact yes, I do need something" I said as I sat up in bed. My hand still had its hold on her that is until I spun her around and pulled her into my lap. And with that she turned the reddest shade I had ever seen. "Ano…Uchiha-san wha—what are you do—doing?"

She managed to stutter out with what I suppose was the bravest voice she could muster up at the time. Before continuing what I wanted to say I observed her for a quick moment. It was nearly sundown so from the only open window in the room next to my bed, the orange lights hit her giving her skin a nice warm, homely glow.

I also saw her eyes following my eyes. I guess it was just to make sure of what I was looking at.

I was about to speak when a soft breeze entered the room and I smelled a gentle scent of strawberries in the room. The smell was quite intoxicating which made me lose my train of thought. "Ano… umm Uchiha-san?" I heard. "Hmm?" I replied. "It's just um… gomen I disturbed you while you looked so peaceful. Gomen" she said.  
"There's nothing for you to be apologizing for… I was merely distracted for a brief moment." I said.

I looked at her the entire time I said that, her face only showed disappointment, like she didn't believe me when I said she didn't need to apologize. "Um if you say so" she replied a short while later not even looking at me to say that.  
"Well there is something I would like to say to you Hina-chan" I said with an all too obvious flirty tone. She turned the brightest red. I supposed it was at the Hina-chan.

* * *

I took my hand and cupped her chin and tilted her head slightly up so it would be looking at me. Crimson meet white.  
Both of them didn't even notice that they were slowly inching towards each other's face at the same time looking at, and only at each other's eyes. Both of them just  
literally one breath away from each other's face.  
All Sasuke saw, more like really saw were big pearl white eyes just staring at him; more like through him so to speak. As if she didn't just see him as some heart throb, but she saw Sasuke, just Sasuke.  
"Thank-you" he whispered into her ear and kissed her check before letting her out of his lap.  
"Umm… your—you're very welcome Uchiha-san" she said with the reddest face on earth as she scurried out.

"Interesting, Interesting indeed, Hina-chan" Sasuke said shortly after Hinata had just left the room.

* * *

Little did Sasuke know that she was panting in and out right outside. Holding her right hand to her heart and her left hand on her face; she was completely flushed.  
_He…me...room…lips…mine…oh my! Sasuke Uchiha kiss…kissed me!  
_

_

* * *

_AN: So I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please review and tell me what you thought about it.


	3. Chapter 2 I Told Ino

AN:Please enjoy this chapter and write reviews.  
Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.  


* * *

_He and me and lips and oh! _Hinata thought in frustration. The only thing going through her mind since it happened was Sasuke kissing her. She found it so weird that out of all the people in the village, Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha kissed her. She also found it weird that she had let that 'stranger' kiss her. "HINATA-CHAN ARE YOU THERE?!" screamed a voice at her. "Huh…" Hinata said blinking a couple times before realizing the person in front of her was calling for her attention.  
A girl who was roughly about the same height or maybe even taller then Hinata stood in front of her. She had a petite lean body and long blonde hair which she kept in a pony tail with her bangs covering half of her face. She also had the village's only pair of crystal clear blue eyes.  
"Hina-chan?! Are you even there?" She said waving her hand in front of Hinata's face. "Oh...of course I am Ino-chan" Hinata quickly responded. "You sure? You seem really dazed out there" Ino said with concern. "No no no. I was just thinking about nothing." Hinata said scratching her hand and using one hand to wave in front of her. _I hope Ino-chan doesn't get __suspicious_ Hinata thought.  
Ino didn't buy that line at all. Of course Ino wasn't so sure that Hinata could have been telling the truth. So Ino did what she only could do. She stared her down with **that** glare. The only glare in history that can make anyone, ANYONE tell the truth. Normally Ino wouldn't have to resort to 'the glare'; she trusted that Hinata-chan always told the truth. But this time she just wasn't as sure.  
"Hinata." said Ino. "Yes Ino--" Hinata replied but too bad for her because she stared right into 'the glare'. Hinata went face to face with Ino. Hinata knew about the history behind Ino's glare, but she tried her best not to fall under the pressure 'the glare' gave. Ino saw this in Hinata's face but she had only intensified her glare even more. Hinata was going to break soon; her face was starting to trickle out sweat.

* * *

"OKAY I GIVE UP INO" Hinata said breaking out of the glare and falling on her hands and knees to the floor. Ino smirked in triumph. Her glare had worked. She broke Hinata like an egg.  
Right when she broke down she started panting in and out trying to control her breathing rate and wiping the sweat off her face with the palm of her hand. Hinata felt very relieved that she broke off from the pressure the glare gave.  
"Now is there something you would like to tell me Hina-chan" said Ino crouching down towards the floor to get to eye level with Hinata. "Yeah… there is something I would like to tell you Ino-chan" Hinata said with defeat. "Excellent let's go to the break room then" Ino said pulling Hinata up and down the hall to the break room. Upon reaching the break room she let Hinata go inside first. Once they were both inside Ino locked the door and sat across from Hinata at the coffee table.

* * *

"Okay so what is this something you need to tell me Hina-chan" Ino said as she took a sip of coffee. "Well umm… I'm not very sure of how you're going to handle this Ino-chan" Hinata said. Ino looked at her with a puzzled face. "It's that big?" Ino asked. Hinata decided to not answer that but instead played with her fingers, making them point against each other, quite an old habit she thought she had developed out of but found she only did this when she was nervous. She wasn't the only one who knew about this habit of hers.  
"Hina-chan" Ino growled out. "Yes Ino-chan" Hinata said looking at her fingers. "Do we need another 'staring contest', Hina-chan?" Ino asked obviously hinting that Hinata would soon see 'the 'glare'. "No we—we don't need another staring contest." Hinata quickly replied, this time looking at Ino. "Good, then why don't you just tell me?" Ino said. "Um… you see, (Hinata took a BIG breath) sotodayIwastreatingSasukeandIwasabouttoleavebutthenhetoldmetowaitandIwaited  
becauseitseemedlikeitwassomethingimportantthathewantedtotellmeandhedidalltheseweirdstuffthatnormallyhewouldn'tdowhenreallyhehadjustwantedtosaythankyouandhekissedme" Hinata said as she inhaled to breathe after saying all the events that happened quickly and in one breath. Ino started to laugh, rather loudly too. "Ino-chan? Why are you laughing?" Hinata asked in confusion. "Be—be—because you thought-–ahaha you thought I was going to ahahaha" Ino said or rather tried to say. Hinata was quite confused at her blonde friend's actions.

* * *

"Aren't you mad at me?! SASUKE KISSED ME!! AND--AND I DIDN"T STOP HIM!!" Hinata said clearly frustrated. "Good to know that human ice cube can show some kind of emotion around a girl ne Hina-chan?" Ino merely stated clearly this time without any laughter in between the words. "But—I—I him—kiss?" Hinata said still confused. "Hina-chan I don't care if Sasuke or you kissed each other. I'm way over him. He was just that academy crush back in the day" Ino stated. Hinata sighed in relief. "But…there is a certain person you might not want to tell. If you catch my drift" Ino said. Hinata gasped as if she had just seen a ghost in the room.  
"Sakura" Hinata said in almost in a muffle with her hands covering her mouth.  
_How could I--I didn't even realize it. I'm not a good friend. I betrayed one of my best friends._ Hinata thought still having her hands covering her mouth.

* * *

"INO-CHAN!! HINA-CHAN!!" screamed a voice, a very loud voice.

"Speak of the devil." Ino said as she got up to unlock the door.

"You coming Hina-chan?" Ino said waiting at the door.  
"Yea…Yea… I'm coming Ino-chan" Hinata said getting up slowly.  
"Hey don't worry about it Hina-chan, Sakura would forgive you, it's not like that kiss meant anything right" Ino said as they both walked down the hall towards Sakura.  
Ino didn't even realize that Hinata had stopped in the middle of the hall.

_Yeah that's right it meant nothing…..right?_ She thought.

"HINATA!!" Ino shouted. Hinata broke out from thought.

"Ha—Hai I'm coming." Hinata said running to where Ino was so they could continue walking to see Sakura.


	4. Chapter 3 Sakura's Homecoming

AN: Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter too. -  
Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

_

* * *

__Should I...Yes I...but do I want to?_ Hinata thought as they both started walking down the hall.  
"INO-CHAN, HINA-CHAN I haven't seen you guys in so long" shrilled a pink haired woman as she caught them both in a deathly gripped hug."Nice to see you too Sakura-chan" Hinata replied a bit muffled due to the lack of oxygen and that Sakura was hugging a bit to tight. "FOREHEAD GIRL YOU BETTER LET GO RIGHT NOW" Ino had shouted.

"Tsk Tsk Ino-pig, after all these years you never grew up did you?" Sakura replied wagging her forefinger at Ino after letting both of them go, with them landing with a thud onto the floor. "Well if you haven't chocked us in that hug I wouldn't resort to that nickname of yours Sakura." Ino said patting her clothes from the dust of the floor as she got up. As she stood she only locked eyes with Sakura, both of them glaring at each other to what other people may see as trying to burn a hole through each other's head. They both continued staring at each other barely even blinking as they got closer until they were only a mere inch apart from one another. "Pig" "Forehead Girl" they merely scoffed at each other.  
"Ano… We—we shouldn't fight ne Sakura-chan? Ino-chan?" said Hinata as she set herself in between the two.  
"Hpmh" They both replied turning away from each other. Hinata stood there relieved that there would be no fight.  
"Anyway I don't have time to play with you guys right now; I need to go see my Sasuke-kun." Sakura cooed out walking away from them.  
"Okay have fun Sakura-chan" Hinata said with a smile. _Wait her Sasuke-kun?! _Hinata thought in panic. "Wa—Wait Sakura-chan" Hinata said running to catch up with Sakura. Sakura stopped in the middle of the hallway looking back at Hinata.

* * *

"What is it?" Sakura asked. "Ano…Uchiha-san is resting now, it's best to um…not bother him." Hinata said looking at the ground. Sakura cocked up an eyebrow in confusion, but brushed her current thought aside. "Hina-chan its okay I AM going to be the future Mrs.Sasuke Uchiha. So he'll be happy, in fact he'll be excited that HIS sakura came to visit him." She said reassuring Hinata. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to see how Sasuke-kun is doing. Ja ne" She said continuing her walk towards Sasuke's room. "Ja ne" Hinata whispered still looking at the ground. _His sakura?_ She thought.

* * *

  
Ino stood from afar and only shook her head in slight disappointment at how Hinata just gave up like that. Ino knew right away that her little Hina-chan harbored slight feelings towards Sasuke, but she didn't know if it was going to turn into a real crush or just admiration, like Naruto. Ino also knew that it was like Hinata's second nature to give something up for the sake of her friend even if that something was what or could be what Hinata wants.

"Hey Hina-chan let's go get something to eat, it's about lunch time no?" Ino said as she looped her arm around Hinata's and walked with her out of the hospital.  
As they walked Ino noticed that Hinata was quieter then usual. Ino became more observant of Hinata, as they continued walking. Ino kept stealing glances at her friend and couldn't help but notice how sad her eyes were. Usually Hinata's eyes were pearly white and full of energy, and now her eyes seemed dulled with sadness.

This made Ino confirm her suspicion about Hinata harboring slight feelings towards Sasuke; Hinata was never this type of sad before.  
_Why do I feel so sad…? I mean Sakura likes Sasuke and I still love Naruto…right? I mean…oh what's the point? Naruto already loves Sakura; it's only a matter of time before Sasuke loves Sakura too. Sakura's everything that I'm not. She's pretty, slim, outgoing, and strong. I'll never beat Sakura._ Hinata thought.

"Hina-chan lets get some ramen." stated Ino as she decided to break the somewhat awkward silence between them. "Okay..." Hinata merely said breaking out from thought.

"What do you guys want?" asked a waiter. "One miso soup and you Hina-chan?" ask Ino. "I'll take a beef miso." said Hinata. "Okay coming right up" said the waiter.

As the waiter left the two were awfully quiet. Normally they would be striking up a storm of a conversation but today seemed like nothing needed to be said really.

* * *

"Ano… Ino-chan…umm Can—can I ask you something?" asked Hinata breaking the silence. "Sure Hina-chan I'm all ears." replied Ino. "Well--umm….you see…" Hinata said. Ino noticed that Hinata was nervous, she kept poking her two fingers together not even bothering to look up at the blonde while talking. "Hina-chan you trust me right?" Ino said out of the blue. Hinata looked up from her fingers and stared at her blonde friend in front of her with quite the face on. "Of course Ino-chan, why would you think I don't trust you?" Hinata stated with a slight stern tone to show confidence in her answer. "Then you trust me enough to tell me what's on your mind right now instead of playing with your fingers right?" Ino said with a motherly tone. Hinata blushed from embarrassment. _It's not that Ino-chan didn't trust me to trust her she just wanted me to feel more comfortable to talk_ Hinata thought as she smiled towards Ino. Ino smiled back. "Okay well… do—do you think that Sakura-chan is um—prettier then me Ino-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Hina-chan, I think you're prettier then Sakura. Why ask such a question though?" Ino questioned. "Well um—you see… I may--"Hinata said. She became quite nervous again. She began fidgeting and poking her two fingers together. "Um….maybeIlikeUchiha-sanalittle" Hinata managed to mumble out. Ino chucked slightly at her blue haired friend's actions. "Then you have nothing to worry about Hina-chan. All those years that Sakura and I have chased after Sasuke, it's CLEARY known as a fact that Sakura will never win Sasuke's ice cold heart." Ino stated. "But you on the other hand, possibly have already won his heart." Ino said all jolly like.

"Me?! Already won his heart?!" Hinata said shocked. Ino nodded her head in agreement. "Yup I wouldn't be surprised if you already have." Ino said smirking at Hinata. Hinata could only blush at the thought. _I already won his heart? Me?_ Hinata thought.  
"Here's your food. One miso and one beef miso." said the waiter as he put down their food, and left.  
Ino took note that her friend didn't even notice the food was already on the table. _Probably to busy thinking about what I just told her_ Ino thought as a smirk came onto her face. "Hina-chan your foods gonna get cold if you keep ignoring it" Ino said as she already began eating her miso soup.

"Oh—huh? Oh—oh my food!" Hinata said as she started to take chopsticks in her hand.  
_Hmm Hinata I wonder what you'll do _Ino thought as she continued to eat her miso soup and watch Hinata eat hers happily like she normally would.

* * *

  
-At the Hospital-

"OH SASUKE-KUN, ITS SAKURAAAAAAA" She sang high pitched and off; of course.

Sakura entered the room to only find a sleeping Sasuke but, an awaken one once she had sung her little introduction. Sasuke grumbled. "What are you doing here Sakura?" he stated. "Why to see you silly." Sakura said as she got closer to Sasuke's bedside. "Well I don't need you to see me. Now leave." said Sasuke.

"Oh but Sasuke-kun I wanted to see you. I was so worried about you." Sakura said as she sat down in the chair near his bedside.

"Like I said before leave!" Sasuke said with a louder tone.

"But Sasuke-kun I wanted--"She pleaded before being interrupted. "Are you deaf? I said LEAVE!" Sasuke shouted at her.

"Umm okay then I'll be going Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she got up to leave.  
Sakura opened the door to leave but stood there debating with herself to ask or not to ask. "Can--can I visit you tomorrow Sasuke-kun?" She bravely said.

"Hn" he merely grunted back in response not even caring to hear what she had said.

Sakura smiled and closed the door as she left.

_That wasn't a no_ She thought, giggling. _Sasuke-kun you will be mine, soon enough_ she thought as she hummed on her way out of the hospital.

* * *

  
AN: Please remember to review.


	5. Chapter 4 Unexpected Events

AN: So sorry for not updating in a while. I hope this chapter makes up for it.  
Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

The sun was just rising up as its rays entered a room of a certain pearly white eyed ninja; causing her to stir in her sleep. She merely grunted and tossed to her left not wanting to get out of bed just yet. She had managed to peacefully lull herself back to sleep just to have her alarm clock wake her up again. She only awoke with an annoyed grunt and took the alarm clock off the nightstand next on her bedside; to only see blinking red numbers at her reading 7:00 am.

She grunted out again and finally got up. Hinata is usually a morning person but that's only after her daily shower. She went to the bathroom to take a semi quick shower. After a 15 minute shower Hinata feels prepared for the day and no longer bothered that it was only 7:15 in the morning. She took glance of her alarm clock. _Right on time_ She thought as she went downstairs to grab some breakfast or make some; in case Neji hadn't made breakfast already.  
As she walked towards the kitchen she wafted in an aroma of waffles and eggs. She peaked in the kitchen just to make her suspicions clear. She merely giggled with delight. To anyone else in the village they would never believe it, even if they saw it but the thought of having a genius prodigy in the kitchen and wearing a frilly apron cooking breakfast was quite the sight. It humored Hinata, for she knew her cousin had a soft side here and there; he just didn't like showing it.

"Hinata I know your there. Grab a plate and get some breakfast" said her cousin still facing the oven cooking what sounded like sausages. Hinata stopped her giggles and went inside the kitchen at last to grab a plate and cup from the cupboard. Hinata then went to the kitchen's island to sit and started to stuff her plate with the breakfast her dear cousin made.

"The more you put on your plate the more weight you'll put on" He said sitting down as Hinata still wasn't done filling her plate. Hinata scoffed out crossing her arms at him. Neji had only snickered, at his cousin's childish act. He was only teasing her after all. "I was only kidding Hinata, take a joke once in a while" He stated as he dug into the breakfast he made.  
Hinata laughed quite loud as to say she knew it was a joke all along and just began to eat in slight frustration. Almost finishing her plate she looked at the kitchen's clock and saw it was 7:30. "Oh, I gotta go get changed for work." She said as she got up from the table and put her dish into the sink to only walk upstairs to her room.

_What to wear; what to wear?_ Hinata thought as she went through her closet.  
_Here it is. This looks perfect for today_ She thought as she pulled out the article of clothing from the closet and into the bathroom to change.

Once she had slipped it on, she walked out of the bathroom and went to her desk to take out her purple hairbrush and began brushing her hair. While she brushed her hair she couldn't help but notice how she looked today. She was wearing a light blue sundress; that reached up to cover half her thighs and white heels. Since it was strapless she decided to also wear a small white vest over it, so that her shoulders and a little bit of her bare back wouldn't show. Even at the age of 19 turning 20 soon, she was still embarrassed to wear revealing clothing. But since her academy and teenage days she improved greatly; from thick bulky jackets in the summer to knitted vests and sundresses.

She looked herself once over again and decided she looked very nice today. She took a glance of her room's clock to see that it was 7:45. It was about time for her to go.

Since her job at the hospital was not that far away, she never really rushed to get to work. She always took morning walks on her way. She had just that much time.

"Neji I'm leaving. I won't be back until 6:30 or 7 tonight" Hinata said as she came downstairs. "Alright. Be safe" He replied from the kitchen. Not really bothering to say bye Hinata walked out of their home and smiled thinking about how her cousin's concern over her. Hinata was still outside the door and took in a big breath of the fresh air. "Today's a new day" She said with a smile as she walked towards the gates to leave.  


* * *

-At a ramen stand-

"Oi! Old Man gimme me another bowl!" howled a rather loud voice. "Sheesh Naruto is your stomach unstoppable?" asked the old man. "Nope I just love ramen" Naruto said with a smile as he began eating his 10th bowl of ramen. Naruto was just about to call for another bowl as he stopped to listen to a faint humming in the background. Feeling rather curious he looked around to see a familiar ninja walking towards his way. "Oi! Oi! Hinata!!" He yelled out waving at her.

"Na--Naruto?" Hinata stammered out as she stopped in her tracks to look at the blonde ninja. "Yeah. Come here and join me for breakfast." He yelled out to her giving a come here waving motion with his hand. Immediately noticing him waving at her she began walking towards the ramen stand.

"Would you like to eat miss?" asked the old man. "No thank-you. I already ate." She politely said sitting down next to Naruto. "Ne ne Hinata, How could you deny ramen for breakfast?" asked Naruto as he was already on his 15th bowl. "I just had a really big breakfast Naruto" She replied a bit nervous. _I'm so close to Naruto. Maybe He'll start to notice me._ Hinata thought as she closed her eyes.

Even though Hinata had started gaining feelings for Sasuke, she would always still have those feelings for Naruto. Those feelings weren't as strong as they used to be in the academy days but they were still there. In a slight crush form.

"Ne, Hinata are you okay?" Naruto asked. "Yes why would you--" replied Hinata as she began to open her eyes but stopped talking as she noticed that Naruto's face was literally one inch apart from hers. "Hinata? Hinata?" asked Naruto as he waved his hand in front of her face. _His so close to me_ Hinata thought as her face began to flush. "Hinata are you sick? Your face is turning red!" said Naruto with concern.  
"Oh…oh it's nothing Naruto." Hinata said as she tried to calm down her flushed face.

"Okay if you say so Hinata" Naruto said as he smiled a big toothy one at Hinata.

"Well if you would excuse me Naruto, I need to get to work" Hinata said as she got up from her seat. "Okay Hinata, maybe next time we'll hang out okay?" Naruto shouted out to her because she had already walked down the block.  
"Sure Naruto" she said as she continued on her way. Naruto watched Hinata continue walking until she was out of his sight. He smiled a big toothy one already thinking about what they could do to hang out as he started on his 26th bowl of ramen.

* * *

-At the Hospital-

Humming to herself with delight; she walked passed many doors until she found the one she was looking for. As she walked in she noticed a slumbering blue haired ninja. She giggled at the sight. She never thought she would ever see him sleeping so soundly and peacefully. She went over and placed her vase of flowers on the desk next to his bedside. She stood there looking at him and bit her lip in thought; would she do it? Would he yell at her? She brushed it aside; and took the risk.

She hesitantly moved her hand over his face wanting to brush some of the bangs out of his face. As she brushed his right sided bangs, her hand willing went and caressed his check. Not noticing him stir in his sleep she continued her caressing to only be stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist. "What are you doing Sakura?" he asked as he dropped her wrist letting it fall to her side.

"I was—it was no—nothing really..." was all that Sakura could say. She was at a loss of words. She hadn't expected Sasuke to wake at the time.

"Tch whatever. More importantly, what are you doing in my room?" he said as he sat up in his bed.

"Oh I was just checking on you Sasuke-kun" she said with a smile. "You're not my caretaker Sakura, I don't need you visiting or checking on me" he scoffed, not even looking at her. Sakura's smile broke down in a matter of seconds. It turned into a frown of some sort. Soft sniffle sounds and hiccups were heard. Sasuke sighed deeply and decided to look at Sakura. She was just standing there; crying.  
"Stop crying" he said. The sniffle sounds and hiccups had gotten a little louder. "I said stop crying" he said louder. Sakura cried louder. He growled in frustration. It occurred to him that saying stop crying was not working. He used his thumb and forefinger to rub his forehead in frustration. Sakura's loud and increasingly louder wails were just giving him a headache.

If he wanted the loud wailings to stop he would have to comfort her. Inwardly regretting it and sighing loudly; he hugged her.

Sakura was shocked. Sasuke was actually hugging her. "Just stop crying, okay?" he said as he used one hand to rub her back and the other holding her shoulder.

Sakura only replied with nodding her head. Her wailings and cries were already gone within minutes. When Sasuke was certain she wasn't crying anymore, he immediately dropped his hands; breaking the hug.

Sakura stood there. Smiling at him.

"Good morning Hinata" said the receptionist as she saw Hinata walk through the doors. "Oh good morning" replied Hinata. She then rounded the corner and into her office where she took off her white vest and put on her uniform; which was a white doctor's scrub; that covered her bare back but stopped at her waist. She then took her clipboard and went on her daily route to see all her patients. Hinata always had a long list; it was only recently that the list ended with a Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

-At Sasuke's room-

"Oh Sasuke, you do care about me!" shrilled an overly happy Sakura as she latched herself onto him. "Sakura get off of me" said Sasuke as he tried getting Sakura off of him. Finally after many struggles, Sasuke had managed to get Sakura off of him. "But Sasuke-kun, I love you" Sakura said as she inched her face towards Sasuke.

With no desire to see a close up of her face, he turned to his window on his left, exposing his right check to her. With a devilish grin and a thought; she planted a soft kiss on his check.

"Uchiha-san are you ready for your chec--" said a voice as the door to his room opened. Sasuke sat there wide-eyed as he noticed it was Hinata standing at the door and it was Hinata who had just witnessed the kiss Sakura gave him. "Hinata it's not what it seems, this is nothing" he said as he tried to explain the situation. "Its okay Uchiha-san, I'm sorry for disturbing you right now, I should have knocked. I'll come by later." Hinata said as she rushed out of his room and closed the door behind her.

Sasuke wanted to stop her but he just didn't know what to say. "Hpmh I thought she'll never leave, now where were we Sasuke?" said Sakura as she inched towards his face once again. Sasuke was not only angry; he was furious. "Leave now" he growled. "But Sasuke" she said to only be interrupted by Sasuke. "Wasn't I clear enough? I said LEAVE" he said louder and emphasizing the leave. Brushing aside that he wanted her out of his room Sakura left the room with smiles and giggles telling her 'Sasuke-kun' she'll be back some other day to check on him again. Finally getting rid of the pink haired nuisance, he had peace and quiet to try and sleep until Hinata came back. After shifting around in bed, he found that his mind had been completely consumed of her. Finding that his laying position was not comfortable he sat up. He looked back at the closed door and an image of Hinata's hurt face came into his mind. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He had some explaining to do.

* * *

-At Hinata's Office-

Hinata was sitting in her chair rethinking everything that had happened. She didn't know why but every time she thought about Sakura kissing Sasuke her heart ached.

Trying to shake her mind of the thought she returned back to the piles of paperwork on her desk, to only be interrupted by a knocking at the door.

"Come in" she said looking at the paperwork instead of the person at the door.

"Hey Hina-chan, Do you have time to talk for a while?" said the voice. Hinata looked up and saw Sakura standing there. Her heart ached once again. "Oh of course Sakura-chan. Come take a seat" said Hinata as she motioned Sakura to sit on one of the chairs inside her office. "There's no need for me to sit Hina-chan, I'll make this short and sweet" said Sakura. "Stay away from **my **Sasuke-kun, Hina-chan. I wouldn't want to hurt a nice girl like you" said Sakura in a threatening tone. "Me and Uchiha-san do not have a relationship Sakura-chan" said Hinata calmly on the outside; on the inside she was as nervous as ever.

"Okay Hina-chan. I just wanted you to know" Sakura giggled knowing she had gotten her message clearly through. "Bye now Hina-chan" said Sakura as she left Hinata's office. "Bye Sakura-chan" replied Hinata as she watched Sakura leave.

Once Sakura left her office, she let out a big sigh. Hinata didn't know what to do.

As she thought about everything, her heart ached with the thoughts; certain thoughts. Hinata shook the feelings and thoughts away. She just couldn't think right now. Instead she decided to continue with her paperwork. She figured that whatever will happen would happen for a reason and the right reason.

_Everything falls into place…right?  
_

AN: I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. Please write reviews.

* * *


	6. Chapter 5 Square One Again

AN: Enjoy this chapter.  
Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

Turning; twisting in his bed. He woke up feverishly with sweat trickling down his face; he was sitting in bed now. He closed his eyes for a moment or two, just to clam himself down. He needed to normalize his breathing rate. A couple minutes past and he found himself breathing regularly. He collected his thoughts. He was having the same dream; once again. It wasn't exactly a dream, if you can even call it that. More like scenes being played over and over again; the same scenes to be more precise.

He looked out his window to the dark night sky. He stared up to the white moon.

* * *

The same thoughts entered his mind again, frustrated he plopped himself back into a lying position onto the bed. Feeling a bit better and relaxed, he stared back out into the sky. He had one hand behind his head; supporting it in a way as he looked at the white moon once again. He didn't know why but he was so captivated by the moon tonight. Maybe it was because he never really looked at a moon before. Maybe it was  
because the moon brought such beauty to it when you looked. Or just maybe it was because the moon held such similarities to a certain ninja's eyes. He shook his head at the thought of her. He sighed; deeply as he ran his hand through his hair; quite a habit he developed.  
This has been happening for the past few days now. If it wasn't in his thoughts it had to be in his 'dreams' too. Her. Her, Her, Her! It was nothing but her! Everything in his mind thought of her. It was as if he had nothing else to do but think about her.  
He closed his eyes to try and clam himself down. You could have sworn he was a statue right now if it wasn't for the fact that his chest was rising up and down at a steady rhythm. Finally feeling that he was clam, he thought back upon his dream.

His dream consisted of this whole past week's events. From when Sakura gave him that kiss to Hinata opening the door to Hinata checking up on him later that day to him trying to apologize to her interrupting his so called apology to her going back to her awkwardness around him. That was his dream. Scenes that all ended up to the same ending. Her being awkward around him; again.

* * *

He felt flustered again. He turned himself so that now he would be lying on his left side. He let out quite a big sigh. It wasn't like an Uchiha to feel this frustrated about a woman; any woman to say at the least. He was a man; an Uchiha man none the less. It was supposed to be that the woman was frustrated about him not the other way around. This only applied to her though. In all his 20 years he has never felt this before. These feelings he had, it felt old but new. It felt like something he had but lost. But he just couldn't put his finger on what kind of feeling this was.  
He sighed once again. He couldn't think straight. He hadn't been thinking straight at all lately. (In his opinion)

This dream of his, it was a nuisance. Just as big of a problem as Sakura. He didn't quite understand why he dreamt his dream. But he could clearly grasp what was going on. It occurred to him that he didn't like her awkwardness around him. He had felt accomplished when he finally had her comfortable to at least talk to him. Now he felt like his hard work had been put to waste. It was very rare to get a decent conversation out of him. He was a human ice block. Normally he wouldn't give a damn of what you were talking about. He always half heartedly listened. His replies were always just a 'Tch' or 'Hn'. But with her, he wanted to talk. He wanted to listen.

* * *

He wanted to have a decent conversation; with her.  
He let out another sigh; again. Her. He thought about her; again. He turned himself so that now he was lying on his back. Maybe he just couldn't help but think about her. Maybe to him it just felt right to have her in his mind. Even if he would never really admit it one day, he liked thinking about her.

He stared up to the ceiling. He stared around his room then back to the ceiling. In a couple more hours, he would be gone from this room. In a day, he would be free. His week's worth in the hospital was almost done. Tomorrow he would walk the streets of Konoha, again.

He thought to himself. Would he miss her? Would she miss him? Would they hang out? Would he see her again? Would he still think about her?

He shook his head free of all those thoughts. It clouded up his mind, although the last question manages to always linger a little bit longer in his head.  
Would he still think about her?

* * *

He took a long pause.  
He answered himself, with a nice big smirk on his face.  
Even if he knew the answer, she would not know, at least not soon.  
Staring up at the ceiling, he thought back on this week's past events, he had nothing else to do so why not reminisce?

:_Flashback_:

_He looked at the clock above the door. It was a quarter to 3, in the afternoon. She still hadn't come in. He sighed. He pretty much figured that she most likely wouldn't show up today. But he had hoped that on a slight chance she would. He turned to the window. He was going to wait for her to come. _

:_End: _

He sighed after the thought. That was the beginning of day one of her awkwardness around him.

_:Flashback:  
_

"_Ano Uchiha-san? Is it okay to come in?" he heard a voice from beyond the door. _

_It was no more then just above a whisper. But he heard it. He heard her. She was right outside his door. His head was already screaming the apology. But his mouth seemed to have nothing to say but a "Tch come in"  
'Soft footsteps…why am I hearing soft footsteps?' He thought in question as he watched her walk in. 'She's looking at the floor too...' He noticed._

:End:

He sighed once he turned to his left side. He wasn't an idiot. He knew. She was uncomfortable around him. _Who would blame her? After what happened…_

He shook his head, trying to get rid of the sympathy thoughts he had.

He sighed. He noticed he was doing a lot of that lately.

He ran a hand through his hair. Again he noticed this was something he had been doing a lot of lately. He was lying on his back now; just staring back up to the ceiling. The dulled whiteness and the comforting breezes he was getting seemed to be lulling him to sleep. His eyelids began to drupe a little.  
Even if it wasn't known, he knew it. Oh he knew.  
He was at square one again.

* * *

AN: To clear up any confusion, this chapter is taling about Sasuke thinking about his whole week almost whole week spent in the hospital.  
_'thoughts'_ inside the flashbacks. _thoughts_ in a normal pov.  
I hoped you enjoy this chapter. Please review.


	7. Chapter 6 One More Time

AN:Sorry for the really late update?  
School keeps me busy.  
Enjoy. Sorry if its shorter than my other chapters. The next one will be extra long.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Looking at her clock she didn't know if she should get out of bed. She was mentally debating with herself if she should or shouldn't. She decided she shouldn' in her sleep she woke up again. She just couldn't sleep. She looked at her clock again. Inwardly she groaned. She really, really didn't feel like getting up. As she went to her closet to grab her clothes for the day, she looked out her window. She let out a sigh. The sun was almost done settling itself in the sky. It gave the sky a nice orange glow. She walked towards her window and placed her hand on the upper half of the opened window. She never knew why but staring at a rising sun gave her such peace. She closed her eyes for a bit, taking in the sun's rays as it entered her window to her room. She stared back at the sun with a smile on her face. She was going to be ready for today.  
With the sun finally settled into the sky, it was intensively bright; too bright for a certain avenger's liking. Of course he hadn't expected that the sun's rays would hit him square in the face. He sat up in bed with a slightly grumpy face. He looked out his window and had to squint from the sun's brightness. Not to far away from the hospital he noticed a certain blue haired person walking closer and closer. He smirked. He knew it was her. He shook his head from whatever thoughts he was thinking. He rested back onto his bed with both his hands behind his head. He was frowning a bit. Even if he knew it was her. He knew that today would be no different then the other days, right?

Where had all her confidence gone? Here she is right outside the doors of the hospital not even bothering to go inside. She glanced down at her watch. Her shift was starting soon. She took a deep breath and sighed it out. She mustered up her courage and walked in. It was her last day doing this. It was her last day treating Sasuke. Nothing would happen, right?  
With every step towards his room, she found the halls getting quieter and quieter.

The hallways were just busy with nurses and other medic-nins running from room to room but now the hallways were just empty. She continued her route while making a left and then walking towards the end of that hallway, where his room would be.  
If there had been people in the halls at that time walking by, they would have all said or thought the same. Is she crazy?  
To other people who do not know Hinata Hyuuga, she would look crazy.

Here she is, pacing around in circles and stopping a couple of times just to look at the door and then pace around again. Every once in a while she would walk up to the door, take in a deep deep breath, reach for the knob, to only pull her hand away at the last second.  
Was she crazy? No, of course not. She was simply nervous.  
Pacing around his door in circles was always a regular routine for Hinata.  
Taking in a deep breath, she stopped in her tracks and stared at the door. Her face had determination written all over it. Right before grabbing the knob she took in another deep breath and letting it out, she opened the door to his room at last.

"Ano Uchiha-san, I'm here to give you your last checkup" spoke Hinata quieter then usual as she entered his room. Determination was replaced with nervousness.

"Tch just get it over with" said Sasuke; coldly.


End file.
